Level 385
| candies = | spaces = 75 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 384 | next = 386 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 385 is the fifth level in Licorice Tower and the one hundred sixty-third jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 50 double jelly squares and score at least 90,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the board having six colours which makes it hard to create special candies, cascades being hard to make, two-layer icings requiring a good number of moves to clear them, the awkward layout of the board makes it harder to remove the icing, mystery candies helping or harming the player in achieving the three star score and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *There are only three columns that lead into the bottom area of the board, making that the primary difficulty of the level. *Harmful blockers may come out of the mystery candies at the bottom, possibly chocolate which will eat the other mystery candies or possibly candy bombs. *You only have 50 moves to clear all the jellies, meaning that you have to clear two single jellies per move. Stars Strategy *Destroy the two-layer icings and make your way to the bottom of the board. *You will most likely clear the jelly on the top as the level goes on, so do not focus on that until the end if there are any left. *A colour bomb combined with either a striped candy or wrapped candy will be extremely helpful in clearing tons of the jelly at the bottom, and breaking a lot of the two-layer icing. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 100,000 points (50 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 100,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 220,000 points. *The positions of the jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *There are plenty of icing and are positioned as such that they are hard to clear, reducing the number of moves left to create special candies or for sugar crush. *Even after the blockers are cleared, it is still hard to create special candies and most of the jellies at the top would have been cleared by then. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they may not be useful in boosting the score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 155,000 - 200,000 points. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score, because the jellies give the player 100,000 points. Walkthroughs Category:Jelly levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars